Scary Helicopters, A Horrible Trainride and a Vampire
by Follow the Fire
Summary: The title says it all, people. XD On a mission to track down and subdue an escaped experiment called "Stanley", you and Reno get stuck on a runaway train, and you go through *quite* a beating from said "Stanley". I'm awful with summaries, but I promise its good! (It better be, considering its 15 pages long) R&R. Reno-x-Reader. Rated for gore, language, and Reno-esque behaviors. XD


Scary Helicopters, A Horrible Trainride and a Vampire.

_A Reno-x-Reader Oneshot_

**A/N:**

Me: Woohoo! My first oneshot in...a very long time!

Reno: Two, three years, now.

Me: Oh, shut up! You're bad with numbers, remember?

Reno: -hands up defensively- Backing away from the angry brunette, yo.

Me: Ugh...This story is really kinda sorta gory. Not really, but a bit of a bloody mess in the middle, so don't like, don't read. There's also a lot of swearing...because...it's Reno. XD I'm sorry about how insufferably fluffy the ending is...its kinda crappy. But, hey. I tried. XD I write adventure, horror, thriller and romance. I don't write fluff. I can write lemon, I cannot write fluff for the life of me. -facepalm- Sigh...anyway! I'd like you to know before you leave any flames, that I have not ever played the game or seen any of the movies (yet) so some of it might not be accurate. I have a renowned love for Axel from Kingdom Hearts, which is why I love Reno so much. .

Reno: Oh, I'm so flattered.

Me: O_O (I'm so flattered sparta remix on youtube suddenly begins to play full blast in my head)

Leave your reviews, faves and request any reader oneshots below. XD I can't promise any lemons, but I can make it as borderline PG-13 as possible. I'm working on a few full-length fics that will be posted as soon as they are done. I also might work on an AkuRoku oneshot in a little bit. Let's see how tired I am when I finish dinner. XD also, I might do a Vanitas oneshot at some point in the very near future.

* * *

Reno's eyes were locked on the windshield, yet he only drove with one hand, and was leaning back in his seat, free fingers tapping to the beat of Paralyzer by Finger Eleven. You stared at your feet, wide-eyed, trying desperately not to look out any of the (unfairly) open spaces of the helicopter. You hated the helicopter. You hated airsickness. And you hated the red haired Turk for taking you up here. Then again, it wasn't really his fault. It was Rufus who sent you two out to locate a runaway experiment; a "vampire" by the name of Stanley. The only thing in common—the absolute _only_ thing—you had with the obnoxious pilot beside you was the agreement that that was the most pathetic name for a frightening creature ever created. You remembered just an hour ago, Reno said, "Whoa…really? Gosh, that is _terrifying_. I was expecting it to be something scary, like Rodger, or Tim, but Stanley—oh, not _Stanley_."

Well, Stanley wasn't exactly a _vampire_ so to speak. He was actually a human who was infected with a subdued version of Mad Cow Disease, mixed with the DNA of a parasitic wasp in attempt to fool the brain into doing what its controller wanted. Now, Dr. Dracula (as Reno so plainly called the scientist who created Stanley) has been killed by said experiment, and the effects were rather gruesome. Now Stan was roaming the streets and killing innocent people on a daily basis, turning them into grotesque zombies that didn't really injure people (thankfully), but just had no purpose anymore and there was no hope for turning them back. So Rufus figured it was time to intervene.

You sighed and swallowed, closing your eyes and taking deep breaths. "Yo, you gonna be okay, kid?" Reno's voice rung in your headphones and you looked up and over at your superior Turk. You narrowed your eyes, but nodded. He knew you hated it when he called you kid. You were a grown young woman in her twenties! And he was too! Just because you came here after him, doesn't make you a kid. You rolled your eyes and looked down again. "You look like you're about to puke."

"I'm fine," you replied snidely. "I'm just a little bit…edgy. I'm not going to puke."

"If you say so," he turned back to the windshield, chomping on his gum and you heard it in your headphones, making you grit your teeth. He smirked. The schmuck. You looked up and immediately regretted it. Reno tilted the joystick down and you were being pulled forward by gravity, held back by only your seatbelt, and you could see the cityscapes. Your eyes widened as you felt your body start to fall and your heart jumped. You quickly gripped the seat for dear life, making Reno laugh as he straightened out. You caught your breath as your body sunk back into the seat, stomach sloshing with the movement, and glared at him. [1]

"You asshole!" you shrieked. He laughed again and clicked a button on his headphones.

"Yo, Rude! I just scared the shit out of the newbie. Priceless!" he laughed. You glared harder, aghast. Rude signaled in from ShinRa, and sighed in your headphones.

"Forgive him, _. He's an idiot."

"I think I already knew that." you retorted into the mouthpiece, setting it to Rude's headset. "And there is no way!" you let go of your seat and kept glaring at him, trying to hold down your lunch as the copter lurched forward and began to descend again—much slower—onto a roof.

When Reno finished turning everything off, you unbuckled your harness seatbelt and hopped out without his usual help, and on wobbling feet started to head to the edge of the roof to look at your surroundings. The fresh air was starting to work on your nausea and you took deep breaths, looking below at the skyscrapers small and tall, standing and crumbling.

And then screamed as you felt yourself fall forward.

You looked at the ground coming closer and closed your eyes, screaming, when suddenly someone snagged your arm. You opened your eyes and looked back to see Reno smiling smugly. He pulled you upright and laughed. You raised a hand and whaled the hardest slap you'd ever given—even giving yourself a bit of a sting—right across his cheek. He stumbled and fell back, holding his face and groaning, rubbing the sore spot. You shook your head and stalked toward the exit on quick feet, flying down the stairs to get as close to ground level in front of him as possible.

* * *

Two and a half hours of searching, and…

Nothing.

You growled and dialed Reno on your cell phone for the fourth time since you landed. After the second ring, he picked up. "Anything?"

"Nada." he replied, sighing. "Stan is getting to be really tedious."

"You don't say," you sighed back, looking around.

He chuckled. "_No me digas!_" [2]

"Shut up." you growled, running a hand through your hair and scratching your scalp, and facing the stairs to an overhead train station. You hesitated, and then started up the metal stairs, your uniform heels clacking against the metal loudly. "Where are you?"

"What are you wearing?" he asked back. You rolled your eyes, sighing in exasperation.

"Reno," you warned. "I'm heading up," you paused, looking back at the sight over your head. "Station 8, at the corner of 45th and 32nd. Can you meet me?"

"Sure. I'm not keen on quickies, but I can deal."

You narrowed your eyes, massaging your temple. "Reno, stop. Just answer the question."

"Why? Am I bothering you?"

You sighed again, walking through the toll with your cheater-card given by ShinRa to bypass any obstacles requiring a keycard. You started to walk up the next set of stairs to the platform above. "Yes."

"Why are you going up to the overhead train, anyway?"

You rolled your eyes again. "Because trains interest me. Now are you coming here or should I come find you after I—"

You stopped mid-sentence, and stood at the top, closing your eyes, and pinching the bridge of your nose. Reno waved at you from the station directly across from you, sitting laidback on a bench and smiling.

"I see you!" he singsonged, and you snapped the phone shut, walking to the center and shaking your head, hands on your hips.

"You insufferable fool." you hissed under your breath, and he got up, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"So what's the plan? Callin' it a day?" he called out at you. You rolled your eyes.

"No, Reno. We can't. Not until we find Stan." You said back. He threw his head back and groaned, then sat back down.

"God damn. It's been, what? Six hours? We've been doing this all day."

"Two hours." you corrected.

"Whatever!" he said back, looking up at the awning above him. The platform began to rumble as a train approached. You glared at him as he looked up.

"Don't even think about it, Reno." you warned. He smirked and got up, looking for the train coming from the right. You looked at it too, and if he was getting on, so were you…but if he wasn't actually getting on and he was just trying to get rid of you…because he would do something like that…

Then you saw it.

A flash of bloody flesh in the front car. Your eyes widened. "There he is!" you shouted at Reno, grabbing your nunchaku [3] and preparing to lunge for the train.

"Wait! _! I don't think it's stopping!" he shouted back at you. You stared at the oncoming train, ignoring the sudden look of fear crossing his flawless features.

"Well then…Looks like we're going to have to cut the formalities." You aimed, and with a loud grunt launched your nunchaku at the train. It spun around for a moment, mace-balls and rods circulating evenly, and then crashed into a window, effectively breaking it. Reno's eyes went wide and he stared at you in terror. He shook his head, trying to signal you not to do it. You didn't look at him, and you prepared to jump. The window came closer, and closer…and…closer…and…

Taking a deep breath, you sprung and launched through the window you broke, tumbling down and rolling into a ball. But your leg snagged a spoke of glass and you hissed as you landed, uncurling and sitting back on the ground. Before inspecting the wound, you hobbled to the window and saw Reno desperately running up, trying to aim his Electro-Mag Rod at another window. He looked with an expression of panic you'd never seen on him. It was weird, seeing the unbearable Turk scared. You looked past him…if he was careful, he could get in on the last car, but he'd better hurry up. He was running out of station to race down.

You turned away and faced the direction of the first car, where Stan was. The place had a sick, horror-movie feel to it. The entire car was dark despite the fluorescent lighting that made the walls of the car a sickly green, and was trash-ridden. The windows were littered with graffiti and the posters were either cracked or ripped. It was the type of train car that would be the last one you'd ever see. You swallowed, and searched for you nunchaku, limping down to them as you spotted them on a seat. You sat down and checked your leg…yeah. That wasn't pretty. You sighed and put your foot down, tilting your head back and grimacing in pain as the wound throbbed and stung, burning the area with a fire that wouldn't go away, and blood slicked down the leg, tickling it uncomfortably. You hissed through your teeth and looked back up. Time to get this done, with or without Reno.

You got up and started to limp down the car, and over to the next one. As you got to the door, and clicked to open it, you paused. You looked at the handle, and it stuck. Your brows furrowed and you jerked the lever a bit. Nothing. You sighed and looked back up.

And jumped seven feet out of your skin.

You knew Stan was going to look gross, but nothing compared to actually seeing him up close. His bald head was slick with blood—scratch that. His whole bare _body_ was covered in blood, scraped, and scabbed. His face was contorted slightly, looking a bit like a monkey, with sharp, black teeth that had missing rows. His mouth was torn open slightly, and his tongue forked. His eyes were sunken in and were a surreal, ghastly yellow, with black irises. He was also missing an ear…

You swallowed hard as fear washed over you, and he howled darkly. He began to tear at the lever handle roughly—so much so, you saw a few bolts begin to break. Your heart began to race, and instinct told you repeatedly in your head, "_go, go, go, go, go!_"

You turned and sprinted as fast as your injury would allow, and tried the other door. This one was stuck too, but not as bad. Suddenly, Stan was louder, and you turned around in time to see him whip the broken door open and start to stalk for you, eyes on your leg. You screamed and turned back around, scolding yourself for being such a chicken. You'd been drilled for years with your genetic enhancements to take these situations in a professional and simple manner. What was wrong with you? You grunted and slammed open the door just in time to jump to the other side and stuck it shut again. You ripped open the next door with ease, and looked back, seeing Stan stumble slightly, you breathed a sigh of relief. And kept going to the next door.

You got this one open in a second, still looking back at Stan, who was struggling to stand in between the cars. You opened the door and backed in quickly.

When your back hit someone, you screamed and whirled around, slamming your hands into the person's chest. The person grabbed your wrists, pulling you into the car. You wailed incoherently for the creature to let you go, and couldn't hear the condolences. Then, a hand touched your cheek and pulled you into a hug. You tried to struggle for a second, then the hushes coming from him rang through, and he rubbed your back. You blinked, and as the scent of kerosene and floral cologne [4] filled your nostrils, and you collapsed in relief in Reno's arms.

But it didn't last.

The door wrenched open behind you, and Stanley howled. You hastily pulled away and pushed him forward. "Go!" you shouted, not looking back at the ever-approaching Stanley. Reno hesitated, looking down your leg.

"You're hurt." he observed, slowing down. You shoved him forward.

"And I'll be dead if you don't move!" you growled, grabbing his arm and dragging him a few steps forward. After less than a moment, it was the other way around, and you yelped in pain, hopping rather awkwardly on one foot for a few steps. He stopped and you glared, making him run again. You both got to the next door and it stuck fast again. He growled in frustration and with his better adapted Turk strength, yanked at the handle, both of you breathing heavily. You looked back for a moment, and your eyes widened. Stan raised a hand and running sharp nails down your cheek. You screamed, and fumbled for your nunchaku just as Reno slammed the door open. He wrenched you through and closed it back. Then, lightning fast, he opened the next door, pushed you through, closed it, and did the only thing you'd been thinking too quickly to remember.

He locked it.

He grabbed your hand and pulled you back to your feet, and you continued moving through, locking the doors as you went until you had a very good lead on him. When you reached the last car—the one presumably Reno got in on as you saw the broken door window—he paused, looking back. You lost him, for now. You looked at Reno for a moment. His current stature could have been heroic and intelligent, something you hadn't witnessed in the Turk before. That was before he stuck out his tongue and blew a raspberry at Stanley, who was most likely cars and cars behind you. You didn't bother trying to roll your eyes as the twinge of your gash hit you with a very quickly growing sting. You collapsed on the ground, and yelled out in pain and aggravation with your wound, grabbing your leg. Reno stopped and looked down at you, then hastily crouched beside you.

"Let me see," he said softly, lifting your pant leg and hissing as the sight. The gash was about two or three inches deep, and ran up the side of your shin for about half a foot. The wound gushed and surely you must've been leaving a trail wherever you went. You silently prayed the glistening little area in there wasn't a piece of glass. Thankfully, it didn't look infected, but it still was kind of gorey, considering you could see the pink of your muscle and you tried to ignore the slit of darker stained white that was unmistakable as bone. "Good God, _, could you have been any stupider?"

"More stupid," you corrected breathlessly. [5] "That's not going to hold him long, Reno. We need to get out of here."

Reno looked up at you with rage you'd never witnessed. Your eyes widened as you got closer and growled so softly you barely heard him. "Which is why the next time I say 'don't do it' you _don't_ do it. The next time I say, 'don't jump through the train's window because it's not going to stop', you _do not_ jump through the window, because that train is _not stopping_." You'd never seen this side of Reno. It kind of scared you. Only just. "If you had listened to me, you wouldn't be lusted over by that sick thing following us—wouldn't be hurt in the first place. _Don't_ ignore me again. And do _not_ forget I'm your superior and you are to follow any and all orders given on a mission. Understand?" You nodded fervently, eyes still wide in shock. "Good." he sat back and took off his jacket, then started to unbutton his shirt. Your shock slowly turned to confusion, and you were going to protest when he gave you a hard stare. "I'm fully well aware that those locks aren't going to hold him—especially as he realizes we locked each one. That's only gonna piss the damn thing off more. We're gonna have to kill him, and figure out a way off this thing."

"Kill it? Hojo wants him back, though."

"Dead or alive is going to have to do. And I'm sure in your circumstance he'll understand."

"But…if he's not driving the train anymore…who is?" the moment the words came out of your mouth, you filled with dread and almost sobbed when the tires squealed against a turn.

"Exactly." was his only reply. You stared, aghast, and blinked when he stripped off the white, slightly rumpled shirt. You took a moment, and looked him over. He was a well-sculpted Turk with layers of muscle being the reward for the heavy training of ShinRa. But, he wasn't grossly ripped. He had a pleasant, slightly visible eight-pack, and well defined, freckled, sun-bleached red haired arms. He took off your shoes and socks, and ripped the pant leg up. He offered you your sock to your mouth, and you hesitated, before taking it.

"What's this for?" he was wiping the blood from the skin father away from the wound, and you suppressed a shudder and groan of pain.

"Don't need you cracking any teeth." he replied, not looking up. You gritted your teeth as the skin he touched began to burn, and understood. You grabbed it and balled it up, and put it in your mouth. He took the arm of his shirt and wrapped it once around the wound, then began to wrap it with the shirt itself. As pressure increased on the gash, the pain throbbed and you felt basically everything on it. You clamped your teeth hard on his sock and tilted your head back, whining softly and clenching your eyes as they began to tear involuntarily. He looked up at you sympathetically, sighing as he wrapped the second arm around three times, earning another breathed whimper, then the first arm twice, and then tied the two together. It was frightening how quickly the center of the shirt soaked in red. "That ain't coming out in the wash." he commented, sniffing and wiping his forehead. Your head swam as you began to feel your racing pulse in the wound.

"That's going to need stitches, isn't it?" it was really more of a statement, and the fact that it was a bit slurred with wooziness frightened you a bit. He nodded, with a look that mirrored your anxiety, and he leaned forward, holding your cheek for a moment, and brushing away a tear that had rolled down your cheek. It was a sweet, good-natured gesture that would've made you smile if you weren't feeling like your head was about to implode. It took too much effort.

"It'll hold until we get back to ShinRa. At least I hope it will. Can't go ripping the clothes off _your_ back, now can we?" he joked and got up to his feet, holding out his hand. You let the sleazy remark go and let him help you up. When he did, you felt a dizzy, and accidentally fell into his arms. He held you for a moment, clutching you to keep you from falling, and slowly walked you over to a bench. You used him as a crutch, hopping on your leg and biting your lip as gravity pulled on your wound despite the tourniquet. He carefully sat you down and rubbed your shoulder in another comforting manner. Then, he walked over to the door and waited, Electro-Mag Rod at the ready. His intense stare at the door was intimidating. After a while, you cleared your throat, coughing slightly, starting to not feel so hot. After a minute, you realized he was breathing really hard.

"Are you okay?" you asked softly, trying to hold down your lunch as it threatened to make a reappearance. He looked at you through the corner of his eye for a moment, and back at the door.

"Can you do me a favor?" he asked back. Your brows furrowed, but you nodded slowly. "When we get back to HQ, don't tell anyone about this part." he took a deep breath, eyes widening, whirled away and ran over to the other side of the train, reaching for a trashcan. He ducked his head in, and made sounds you recognized immediately and grimaced. Hearing them wasn't encouraging your own sickness to subside. When he finished retching, he put it down and grabbed his jacket, wiping his mouth and spitting into the can. "Ugh, that's gross." he complained, making a face and spitting again. He swallowed hard and walked back over, wiping his forehead and looking drowsily out the window. You noticed the slight flush of his cheeks and how pale he was.

"I really hope we can get this guy down before we crash."

"We won't crash." he said softly.

"How can you be so sure?"

He gave you a sideways look. "You really have considerable faith in a helicopter pilot, don't you?"

You scoffed. "Yeah. One that purposefully pretends to start crashing to scare the co-pilot. A shit ton." you retorted. He smirked slightly. You leaned your head back and groaned as you saw stars. "My head..."

"You gonna be okay?" he asked. You shook your head lightly. The simple movement caused spots to dance across your vision, so you closed your eyes. You heard him step closer and he sat next to you. Hesitantly, he touched your knee and rubbed it sympathetically. "We're almost through." there was a degree of uncertainty in his voice, and you could've sworn you heard it crack in the end. You felt a tear slip out and angrily swiped it away. Another simple movement that made you see blackness come closer to you. He brushed the stray ones for you and you sniffed.

"I hate this job," you whispered. "I never should've applied. I never wanted this." You opened your eyes and saw panic fill Reno's. He shook his head and you turned your head to look at the ceiling slowly, irritated.

"You can't leave." he stated rather stubbornly, like a child refusing to share his toy. You glared.

"I never said I was leaving. But that doesn't mean I don't want to."

"_, the only way a Turk leaves ShinRa is in a body bag. [6] I'm not letting that happen to you." he said, and you felt him shift so he was facing you full on. Your brows furrowed and you looked at him through the corner of your eyes.

"Why not?" you demanded. He said nothing. Suddenly, he froze and whirled around. He stood up and walked back into the stance he was in. He tensed and tightened his grip on his rod, signaling he could see Stan. How did he hear that?

"Here we go…" he singsonged and backed up a step. "You might wanna go sit a bit farther away." he said softly, and you narrowed your eyes. But when he glared, you stood up and hobbled to the far side of the car. Your leg screamed in protest, and you were winded as you got there, but as you got to safety, you didn't care. You looked at him, swaying on his feet, ready to pounce. His muscles in his back rippled with tension, and you looked him up and down. His long ponytail swung with his movements combined with the movement of the train in sync, and he wiped his forehead, crouching a bit. There was a large banging on the window, and rattling of the locked door, and you cringed, but Reno stayed attentive. As soon as the door was open, he flicked the switch on his rod and prodded Stan right in the chest. Stanley stopped mid-howl and began to convulse, falling to his knees and collapsing. Reno stared at him for a second, and there were a few beats of silence as Stan remained still. "Well then," he commented, and looked back at you, smiling. "That was a lot easier than I—"

"Reno!" you screamed and tried to get up. Stanley's eyes snapped open, and his hand lashed out for Reno's leg fast as lightning. Reno was yanked out of the air and fell headfirst to the ground. He winced and you could see his eyes rattle in his brain as his head collided with the floor with a swift _thunk_. You hobbled over fast as you could as Stanley crawled atop him and poised to tear into the flesh of his chest. You grabbed Reno's weapon that had fallen out of his grasp and clubbed him once over the head. Stan's head went down, but he looked back up, and you poised to strike again. He got angry, and lurched for your wounded leg. You gasped and stepped back, but tripped over your discarded shoes and fell down.

Right as Stan grabbed your foot, you angrily kicked him away, ignoring the screech of pain that shot through it, and rolled forward. You turned on Reno's rod and shot the taser into his neck. Then, you carefully kneeled down, and shoved him away, trying not to gag at his weirdly rubbery skin and revolting stench. Then, you hopped over to Reno. He was still unconscious, dead to the world. "Reno!" you sobbed, grabbing his cheek and lightly tapping it, rolling his head around. "Reno, please!" his mouth was slightly agape and his eyes remained closed. You used your thumb to open it and saw them loll back into his head. "Dammit, Reno, get up!" now you were crying. You leaned back and slapped him harshly across the face, and wanted to sigh in relief as his eyes flew open.

"Ow!" He exclaimed, but when he saw you, all hostility faded and he made a strange face. He sat up quickly and held your shoulders. You suddenly felt very woozy, and the world seemed to fade in and out of your vision. "_, _!" he said sternly. Then, Stan howled, signaling his reawakening. Reno looked up and narrowed his eyes in abhorrence. He growled, almost feral sounding, and leapt to his feet on agile legs. You tried to call him back, though. He ran over to Stan and then froze. He whirled around and headed back for you, a look of foolish klutziness on his face as he slid to a stop, leaned down and wrenched his rod out of your hands, chuckling nervously.[7] You rolled your eyes and located your nunchaku tiredly as he wacked Stan over the head with the rod. Stan fell forward and you screamed as he came within inches of you. He looked up and hungrily snagged your leg just as you poised to smack him with your nunchaku.

Stan froze as Reno wrenched him back by his foot and he got down on top of him, going to slam his head into the ground. Stan was faster. He leapt back up to his feet, causing Reno to blink in surprise. Reno quickly threw a punch that was easily blocked. Stan lunged, and Reno pushed him back, then pulled a move that widened your eyes. He grabbed Stan by the ear, and whirled him around, then knocked his head forward with a hard punch, and leaned back, then pulled a roundhouse and got Stan square in the cheek. Reno finished the follow-through and went to strike again, but Stan was quick again and lazily grabbed Reno's wrists, then tightened his grip as Reno tried to pull away.

"Die already!" Reno hollered, pulling away from Stan's iron grip on his wrists by whirling around and facing you. He struggled against the vampire, and pushed and pulled angrily. Finally, Stan leaned in to bite Reno in the shoulder, and Reno panicked, whirling around again and shoving the discombobulated Stan away. He stumbled and fell not too far from you once again, and Reno almost immediately regretted throwing him in your direction. He tried to come to your assistance, but Stan was on top of your leg before you could move and he bit into the flesh below the gash. Pain coursed through you, and you screamed with a shrill, hoarse voice you didn't recognize, hand running to slap him away, but grabbing his head and pulling him away only made it worse. He ripped out a chunk of flesh and you felt every break of skin. You screamed so loud your voice broke, and you barely comprehended Reno calling your name.

Suddenly, Reno stood above you, and he had your nunchaku in his grip. He quickly looped the chain around the front of Stan's neck and closed his windpipe. You could have sworn you heard a fatalistic crack of Stan's neck. You looked up at Reno and caught sight of his expression. It ran your blood cold. Rabid. Furious. Lethal. Stan's eyes rolled into the back of his head, his already reddened pale skin turning darker and a wound opening. Even after Stan's grip on your leg went slack, he kept the hard chokehold.

You had to call his name four times before he stopped. And that's because the fourth one was much softer and weaker. The fire dissipated from his eyes and he looked down at you. Worry crossed his features very quickly, and he angrily dropped Stan, kicking his head back and earning another crack from Stan's neck. He dropped to your side and pulled you into a hug, looking at the wound opened through the corner of his eye, and his eyes teared.

"Shit." he breathed, voice breaking, hugging you as you felt your head get heavy and barely supported by your neck. You let it fall into Reno's shoulders and closed your eyes.

"R-Reno…" you said softly. He hastily took your cheek in his hand and made you meet his gaze.

"Hold on, _. I'm gonna get help. Stay with me, you—you've got to keep going. Hang on," he reached into his pocket, his fingers fumbling with his phone as he dialed someone. "Stay with me. Stay with me." he repeated, rocking you back and forth in his arms. "God _dammit_ Rude pick up the fucking phone!" he growled, voice thick.

"Reno, I—my head really…really hurts." you whimpered softly, and a tear slipped down his cheek in time with yours.

"Rude! We've got a situation…yeah, but that's not the p—…No! We're not okay! _ is down! Get help! Yes now! She's dying for God sake! Hurry the fuck up!…shit…-sigh- no clue. We're on a train—Rude, I-I can't really explain this right now, just track the phone or something—use your head. Get here, fast! She's got it bad…yeah. I'll see you soon…Hurry up!" he closed the phone and suddenly, he grabbed your face and pulled you into a kiss. You froze, unable to comprehend his lip for a moment. Then, you weakly touched his arm and tried to kiss back, closing your eyes. He pulled away and rubbed your cheek. "You…you can't die on me, yo…y-you can't." he leaned down and pecked your cheek before cradling and rocking you again. The world was consumed by dark as the train entered a subway tunnel, and you fell asleep to Reno's sobs.

You woke groggily to the faint sound of beeping, and even breathing. Your eyes opened and you were faintly aware of pressure on your leg, and in your hand. You looked around and realized you were in the ShinRa Ward. You were dressed in a white robe and covered in white sheets on a white bed, and all around you was the out of place light green of the ShinRa walls. You looked to your right and saw a monitor that beeped with your heartbeat. Then, you saw other monitors showing other stats. Then, your eyes scanned the empty room until it rested on your left arm. An IV was in, and connected to drip that held a clear fluid, a red one that looked like blood, and a light blue tinted one. You swallowed, and were aware of the dryness of your unused mouth. Then, your eyes traveled further down until you saw another hand in yours. You tightened your grip and followed the blue-sleeved, angled arm, to the white collared neck, and up to the sleeping face of Reno.

Tears streaked down his cheeks, he rested his head on his other arm on the side of your mattress and he sat in a rolly-chair beside the bed. His hair was greasy and unkempt, and his ponytail was falling out of its tie. His lips, you noticed, were slightly chapped and parted slightly as he breathed slowly on your hand, which rested next to his face. You tightened your grip again and with your other hand, weakly reached over and brushed a few strands of hair away from his sticky cheeks, then leaned back as the movement made you get light headed. You recalled your dream; slowly, the person you dreamt about seemed to fit Reno's description, and you blushed slightly at remembering how the entire dream, he held your hand, and whispered loving things into your ears. Little did you know that everything he'd said was actually being said to you in your sleep.

Rude suddenly walked into the room, and gasped. He turned to call out, but then stopped, as he thought the better of it. He walked to the side of the bed, and you smiled weakly. "Hi, Rude." your voice frightened you a bit. It sounded rough and hoarse.

"Morning." he sat on the edge of your bed and smiled back at you. "Thank God you're finally up. That guy really needs a shower." he commented, making a face at Reno. You breathed a chuckle softly.

"How long have I been out?"

"A week and two days. And he hasn't left your side since. Elena finally convinced him to change about four days ago—It took two days to even get him to start eating again." he told you. You looked down at Reno, pity crossing your features, and your brows furrowed.

"He blames himself." you said softly, remembering the events of that night on the train. "How did you find us?"

"About an hour after the phone call, Reno called back saying he'd stopped the train at a station in Sector six. He was a wreck, really…we found you both huddled in the last car and he refused to let go of your hand even while we were getting you out." You felt more and more guilty. And you didn't know why.

"But…how am I…" your eyes traveled down to your leg, and Rude sighed.

"You don't wanna look at it. Hell, I don't even want to." he stood up and started to walk away. "thirty-six stitches and a lot of synthetic skin. We didn't think you'd wake up after the surgery." he said over his shoulder. You looked at Reno, and guilt weighed you down further. He must've been devastated… "Stanley's bite didn't infect you—thank God. But he ripped out a pretty piece of flesh. You lost almost three pints of blood…" his voice trailed, and looking at Reno, you finished for him.

"I shouldn't have survived." [8]

"You've got no idea how glad he is you did. Which reminds me," he pulled out from his pocket a bag of butterscotch disks. You smiled. "Give these to him when he wakes up, will you?" he threw the bag at the bare spot next to you and you giggled softly. "I'll leave you alone for a while."

Your smile faded. "That's not going to last long…" you said softly. He looked at you over his sunglasses.

"What are you talking about? I just walked in here to give Reno some candy to cheer him up. You two were both sound asleep when I found you, and still asleep when I left." Rude winked at you as your smile came back, and he left, shutting the door behind him. You looked down at Reno and smiled wider. You sung softly.

"I…close my eyes…and I smile…Knowing everything is alright…" you shifted your weight and rested your forehead on his skull. "To the core…so close that door…Is this happening…?" you felt your facial muscles loosen as tears began to come. "My breath…is on your hair…I'm unaware…that you opened the blinds and let the city in…" a tear slipped down my cheek and landed on his forehead and you sniffled. You felt his grip tighten slightly on your hand, and you brushed it with your thumb, smiling. "God, you held my hand…and we stand…just taking in everything…" his entire body tensed and you breathed a laugh sadly, tightening your grip on his hand as well. "And I knew it from the start, so my eyes are open wide. You head is on my stomach and we…we're trying hard not to fall asleep." you lifted your head and he lifted his, meeting your eyes as fresh tears began to roll down his cheek, breath ragged, and he stiffly raised his arm to hold your cheek, sobbing. "But here we are. On this 18th floor balcony, we're both…flying away…" [9]

He quickly reached up and pulled your face down to his, meeting your lips desperately, and standing up to get closer. You moved your arm and held his neck, kissing him back fervently. His mouth was sour with days of not washing, and was as dry as yours, but you couldn't care less. You kissed him back with hunger you didn't know you possessed and gripped the pilot to you harder as it deepened.

He broke the kiss first and sobbed into your neck. "I thought I…I couldn't…I can't believe you…" he started breathlessly, but couldn't finish any of his sentences and you smiled, brushing his greased, unwashed hair gingerly.

"I'm here, Reno. I'm not leaving. In or out of a body bag!" you assured softly, laughing, and he sobbed harder, kissing you again. He hugged you and rocked you, shaking his head.

"Not funny. So not funny." he said, voice still breaking. You laughed and he kissed you again deeply. It was salty with tears, and a bit sour because of his days of not brushing his teeth, but you kissed him back like it was the most amazing thing you'd ever tasted. He crawled into the bed beside you, being careful not to disturb your leg and rubbed your arm as he cradled you to him.

All of the sudden, you lost all your fear of his helicopter.

* * *

[1]- It feels like something he would do...XD

[2]- an inside joke. It's okay if you don't get it, but if you don't understand it, it means "you don't say".

[3]- This was originally my OC, Ayla, who is the somebody of my Nobody OC from KH, Alyxa (pronounced Alicia) who's element is sound and fights with her nunchaku, "Sonic Boom." X3 I didn't feel like changing it to some other weapon, so I just went with it.

[4]- I figured since he's a helicopter pilot he'd smell like gasoline and attempt to cover it up with some cheap smell-pretty. X3

[5]- One of my besties :iconstarkatkh: is a grammar Nazi. Courtesy of her. XD

[6]- Courtesy of the FF7 Wikia. :iconstarkatkh: showed it to me, and I decided to use it here.

[7]- Only Reno...

[8]- Don't really know the actual number for fatal bloodloss. Too lazy to look it up. Sorry if it's wrong. XD

[9]- I love this Blue October song, and I see it as Reno and anyone's love song. Just because of the flying away part? He's a pilot? Get it? Yeah? No? Nevermind...


End file.
